Soccer Family
by shamrock019
Summary: Pre-established Rizzles. Jane and Maura's son has his first soccer game of the season. Pure fluff.


**A/N: This is my first Rizzles fic, just thought I would give it a try. Just a one-shot, but I might expand later. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Rizzoli and Isles. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

"Lena and Sam, let's go!" Jane yelled upstairs to her two daughters, 9 and 6 respectively. "We are not going to be late to your brother's first soccer game of the season."

"Coming Momma!" Lena hollered as she and her sister made it to the top of the stairs.

"Where's Mommy?" Sam asked. Sam, Samantha, the youngest of the Rizzoli-Isles family, always had questions. She was like her other mom in that sense; she had to know everything.

"I told you, she's meeting us at the field with Aiden, Uncle Frankie, and Nonna," Jane replied. "And where are your shoes, missy? We are under direct orders not to be late or your mom is going to kill me."

Sam giggled, "I don't know where my shoes are. Maybe Bodie moved them. And Mommy wouldn't kill you; she loves you too much."

"Uhmm," Jane responded desperately searching for Sam's shoes. "If that damn dog ate another pair of shoes…" Jane swore under her breath. Joe Friday had passed on several years ago and Maura thought it was imperative the kids grow up with a dog. That was when Bodie, a boisterous, friendly black Labrador entered the picture. He was sweet as all get out, the perfect family dog, except for his love of shoes. Jane had always told Maura how ironic it was they got a dog that loved to destroy shoes as quickly as Maura bought them. Maura always replied with 'he's going through a phase,' but that phase was going on three years now.

"Ah ha!" Jane exclaimed as she found Sam's shoes hidden underneath the coffee table in the family room. "Sam, come here so we can get your shoes on and go." Sam meandered over to her mother, not really caring about how late they were going to be.

"Momma, can Bodie come?" Lena asked with her best pout plastered on her face. She was the spitting image of Maura and knew just how to get Jane to cave. Lena was also the animal lover of the family, aspiring to be a veterinarian when she grew up. She loved taking Bodie with her everywhere, much to her Mama's annoyance.

"Not today Lena cause we are running late, next time, alright?" Jane answered as she finished tying Sam's shoes. "Alright, to the car!"

Lena pouted on her way out to the car about not being able to bring Bodie, while Sam raced to the car touching it first and yelling "First!" This was to make it known to all that she made it to the car before everyone else. Jane grabbed her keys, sunglasses, phone, and wallet and headed out to the black Tahoe in the driveway. Jane always chuckled to herself when she saw the car because Maura had vehemently protested against an SUV, calling them 'gas guzzlers,' but Jane compromised by getting the hybrid. Plus how else were they going to haul three kids to sporting events?

Once Jane got in the car, she made sure Sam was buckled in her booster seat and Lena in the seat next to Sam. "Ready?" Jane asked.

"Ready!" came the enthusiastic response from the back.

* * *

Jane pulled into the parking lot with ten minutes before the game started. "Alright, quickly. We have ten minutes to get to the field," Jane told the girls as she helped them get out and pulled the folding chairs out from the trunk. They hustled to the field and the girls squealed in excitement when they saw their uncle Frankie.

"Uncle Frankie!" Lena yelled.

"Hey, goofs what's up?" He called.

"We're not goofs," Same said as they got closer.

"You sure?" Frankie teased.

"Of course I'm sure," Sam answered, not quite catching on to the teasing.

"I'm just messing with you both. Let's go get some snacks at the concession stand before the game starts," Frankie replied before the situation escalated any further. The girls took off in the direction of the concession stand and Frankie turned to Jane before he left and said, "You barely made it. Wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"

"Oh shut it Frankie," Jane retorted looking for Maura.

"Language Jane," she heard from behind her.

"Hey babe," Jane said in her sweetest voice trying to lean in for a quick kiss, but disappointed when Maura stopped her.

"You were almost late," Maura stated flatly.

"Key word, _almost_," Jane coyly replied.

"Jane, you know this means a lot to Aiden and he was looking for you during warm-ups," Maura explained.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was finishing some paperwork and lost track of time. But I'm here and that's what matters."

"Jane! You made it," she heard Angela's voice approaching.

"Hey Ma," she turned and gave her a quick hug, happy for the distraction.

"Where are the girls?" Angela questioned.

"Frankie took them to get a snack at the concession stand," Jane replied.

"Oh! Looks like the game is about to start," Angela said as they players began to take the field, including Aiden. They all began to take their seats.

Jane couldn't resist and called out "Go Aiden!" He beamed as he looked at his mother. The now twelve year old was still not quite at the stage where his parents embarrassed him.

"Those outfits look so adorable, don't they Jane? They are much better than the ones last season," Maura asked about the uniforms.

"_Uniforms_, Maura. Not outfits. There is a big difference. Trust me," Jane explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Just like there is a big difference between a _turtle_ and a _tortoise_," Maura retorted.

"Touché," Jane said just as the referee blew the whistle and the game began.

* * *

"Did you see my goal Mama?" Aiden asked excitedly as he approached his family after the game.

"Of course. It was awesome!" Jane replied, ruffling his hair.

"Did you Mommy?" Aiden asked his other mother.

"Yes! I am so proud of you sweetheart," Maura answered her son. Aiden's team had won 1-0 because of Aiden's goal.

"I think that goal is worth some ice cream. What do you think Aiden?" Frankie asked, being the always fun-loving uncle.

"Oh yeah!" Aiden yelled.

"I want ice cream too," Sam offered, not wanting to miss out on the action.

"Me too!" Lena exclaimed.

"Frankie they haven't even had lunch yet and ice cream is not conducive for growing children's nutritional needs," Maura, the health-nut, said countering Frankie's offer.

"Come on Maur, Aiden scored the first goal of the season. That deserves to be celebrated. And don't even get me started about not letting the kids have ice cream considering you always have a pint of Haagen Dazs in the fridge," Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"I do not!" Maura exclaimed. "At least not all of the time."

"Yes you do Mommy," Aiden shyly offered his input. "Can I please get ice cream just this once? It was a really good game and I played my very best." The pout on his face was the mirror image of the one Jane often used on her. The Rizzoli charm, how could she resist.

Maura looked over at Jane with the tall-tale look that she was going to cave. Jane smirked, knowing she and Aiden had won their case. "Fine just this once, but only because it was a really good game."

"Yes!" Aiden exclaimed. "Uncle Frankie can I ride with you and Nonna to the ice cream place?"

"Of course, buddy. Let's go!"

As the family made their way to the parking lot, Jane walked up next to Maura quietly telling her, "Wow, there is a first for everything. You always said you would never be the parent that lets their kids eat dessert before a meal."

"And you always said you would never be a soccer mom," Maura replied with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, well, I always thought we were going to be a baseball family, but I guess I drew the short straw on that one considering all of the kids love soccer. I will have to settle for my Red Sox games on TV."

"Poor baby, such a rough life you lead," Maura teased as they reached the car. They began loading the chairs in the car while Sam and Lena ran to take their seats in the car.

"Oh hush. Look at you Ms. Sarcastic," Jane grinned.

"Well I did learn from the best," Maura answered, leaning in to give Jane a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, alright, let's get in the car and go get some ice cream." Jane turned to get in the car.

"Finally!" Lena cheered.

Jane grinned. Life didn't get much better than this.


End file.
